Abandoned House Party
by Freshkid12345
Summary: The fellow degrassians have been tricked into a killing spree.Cant they all get out alive? Better than it sound trust me!  First fanfiction!
1. MANIPULATED

HI!Ok that was really random of me but this is my first fanficion please be nice!

Chapter 1: Manipulated

Authors Note: Jenna is not pregnant in this story because who wants to kill a pregnant person? ;}

VICTIMS: Drew Torres ,Adam Torres ,Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, K.C. Guthrie, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, Bianca DeSousa, Mark Fitzgerald

YOU ARE INVITED TO A DANCE AT THE ADANDONED HOUSE ON SATURDAY AT 8:30

Clare, Eli, and Adam was sitting outside the abandoned was a little curious why would somebody have a party in a place that looks like it hadn't been lived in for years, but hey what do they know?

"Where is everybody else at?"Adam asked out of the blue.

Just then Jenna, Drew ,K.C. ,Alli, Bianca ,and Fitz can walking to the house having confused glances on their faces.

"Why would somebody have a party here?"Bianca asked.

"I don't care where the party is, I just want to party!"Drew and K.C. yelled at the same time.

Both boys ran into the house and everybody ran after them cheering and screaming, but once stopped when they reached inside the house.

"What kind of party is this?"Eli said.

The house looked like…. a abandoned house. There was no decorations, no snacks, and no music playing. Everybody was perplexed.

"What the hell!"K.C. said angrily because he wanted to do something on a Saturday night and his plans were ruined.

"I'm outta here!"Fitz said as he was walking to get out the front door.

The front door closed with a SLAM!

Fitz tried to open back the door, but the door was locked.

"The door is locked!"Fitz said.

"Wait, what?"Eli asked.

"You heard me Emo-boy,the door is locked".

Eli ignored that comment and walked to the door and tried to open the door ,but it was still locked. Fitz still was trying to open the door.

"It's not going to open" Clare said finally uttering her first word of the night.

Just then ,there was a creaking sound coming from upstairs of the abandoned house.

"What the hell was that?"Jenna said.

The creaking gotten louder and all of a sudden, two big hammers were swung from the ceiling and squashed Fitz's head making it as flat as a pancake, spraying blood all over the place. Everybody screamed in terror and was also screaming because they had blood all over them.

"WELCOME ALL DEGRASSIANS! I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE A KILLER TIME AT THIS PARTY! HAVE A GREAT TIME!" a deep voice said over an intercom.

A/N:R&R?


	2. LET'S PLAY VICTIM

A/N:So I have major writers block right know and it's not even funny. I'm trying to read other fanfiction to get ideas and I got an idea! I swear I am a freaking genius! So enough with my rambling let's get on with the story shall we?

CHAPTER 2: LET'S PLAY VICTIM

"WELCOME ALL DEGRASSIANS! I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE A KILLER TIME AT THIS PARTY! HAVE A GREAT TIME!" a deep voice said over an intercom.

Everybody was still in shock of what had happened just 10 seconds ago. Fitz head was in pancake form and his blood and brain guts/juice was everywhere. Clare and Jenna was both crying and Eli and K.C. was trying to calm their girlfriends. Adam face was albino and his mouth was wide open. Drew and Bianca was trying not to show that they have fear, but inside they were crying and screaming like little kids who didn't get what they wanted….well of course worst than that.

Finally, Bianca spoke up.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"she yelled at the imaginary person.

"Your worst nightmare! "the voice cackled.

Then voice was deep enough that nobody knew who this mystery person was.

Un-fucking-believable, everybody thought.

"All of you are here for one reason and one reason only! REVENGE! !"The voice said.

"Alliah Bhandari! You have no self-respect do you! Low-self esteem. Heart-breaker…..well considering you only broke one heart and that heart was mine! "

"Drew-Fucking-Torres! Chick magnet! You always get the girls you want with the snap of your finger you dumb man-whore!"

"K.C. Guthrie! You raging jackass! You got the girl I wanted, now you are going to pay!"

"Jenna Middleton! You broke my heart last year! You trick me! I thought you liked me!...but I was wrong!"

"Adam Torres or should I say Gracie! (A/N:I love Adam so much! This is just a story!) Trying to be somebody that you aren't! I am me and look where it gotten me. NO LIFE AND NO FRIENDS! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Clare Edwards! The Over-Achiever! Think you are the perfect Christian everybody knows! Well your just a no good Sinner!"

"And finally we got Elijah Goldsworthy. I heard all about you dead ex-girlfriend. Saying that a drunk driver hit her that night! You could be more wrong. Considering you got drunk after the fight and drove and hit Julia on purpose!"

"Wait…..what…?" Clare asked looking at Eli in pure terror.

"THAT'S RIGHT CLARE-BEAR!" the voice boomed all over the house.

"GET OUT HERE YOU SICK FUCKER!" Eli screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Let the game VICTIM begin!"

A/N: I think you can tell who the killer is, but read the story anyway its getting better and better trust me. Even if it is my first fanfiction, I have a wild imagination. Read and Review please?


	3. THIRD DEGREE BURNS

HERE WE GO AGAIN! CHAPTER 3! BOO-YAH!

CHAPTER 3: THIRD DEGREE BURNS

"Let the game VICTIM begin!"

Everybody started to panic. They didn't know who the killer was and why did the person have a huge grudge on them for no reason. No reason…

"Ok, I think everybody should split up" Drew said.

"That's the most retarded thing that came out your mouth" Bianca said.

"Ever seen the movies were everyone split up and most of the people died" Clare said.

"But, this is reality guys! Come on we are smarter than those movies"

Everybody sighed in defeat as they followed Drew's stupid plan.

Eli went with Clare, K.C. went with Jenna, and Bianca went with Adam, but Drew wanted to go alone.

"Don't play hero Drew, come with us!" Adam said.

"NO! I'm going by myself to teach this lunatic a lesson" Drew said running off.

"Come back! Your going to get yourself killed!" Eli said, but Drew kept on going.

…..

Drew went upstairs and was checking around the rooms. He saw a room with a whole bunch of plastic on the furniture, a broken window, and a teared up mattress. Rats were running all over the place and Drew almost gag in disgust. He was looking around the room, when all of a sudden the bedroom door closed.

Drew turned around and ran to the door trying to open it, but it was slammed shut. Drew started to panic and he turned around only to see a person in all black clothing with something in their hand. That person was…shorter than Drew.

Drew started to laugh and walked up to the figure.

"You think you can scare me huh?" Drew said.

Silence.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Silence

"Answer me!"

"GOODBYE DREW!" The figure screamed.

Then, the figure took out a lighter and spray paint. He sprayed the spray paint into the lighter and made a BIG bomb of fire hitting Drew in between the eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drew screamed.

Drew started to scream and his face was on fire. He was patting is face, but the fire only escalated to his hands then is whole body. Drew fell to the ground and started to roll, but the fire wouldn't get out. Then, his movements stopped.

Drew was dead.

A/N: How was it


	4. DON'T BE A HERO

IM ON A ROLL BABY! WOO-HOO

CHAPTER 4:DON'T BE A HERO

Adam, Alli, Bianca, Clare, Eli, Jenna, and K.C., heard Drew's scream from all over the house. They all ran to the room where Drew was and stood there in horror. Drew's body was almost in ashes and his eye balls were in the ashes still moving. It was very disturbing. Adam ran to his cremated brother and dropped down to his knees and cried. Eli cam besides him and tried to comfort him, but it didn't work.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT WHEN A PYCHO IS AFTER US" Adam cried.

Everybody else was just standing there doing nothing. They didn't know what to do.

"Hey the window is broken over there!" K.C. said.

"Oh yea, we can climb through it and get some help" Alli said.

"I'm going first!" said Bianca.

"Why so selfish?" Clare asked.

"I'm not going to die!" Bianca said breaking the remains of the glass off the window. She wanted to get out of there so badly that she didn't know her hand was bleeding from the glass.

"I'm outta here!" Bianca said.

"WAIT!" Jenna said.

But, it was too late. Bianca jumped out the window. But, what she didn't notice was…..they were on the 2nd floor.

Bianca was screaming for dear life, but nobody could save her now. She hit the cement sidewalk with a SLAM! All her bones were broken, her neck twisted to far, and she hit her head on impact. There was a pool of blood surrounding her body. It was really tragic, but that's what happens when you panic.

Bianca was dead.

A/N:See? This is what happens when you panic. When you panic you end up doing stupid shit like that. Shame. R&R?


	5. ALL OR NOTHING

HOW'S THE STORY SO FAR?

CHAPTER 5: ALL OR NOTHING

Everybody ran to the window and looked out it. They saw Bianca's body surrounded by a pool of blood. Jenna was the first one to back away from the window covering her mouth. She started to cry heavily with Clare and Alli. It all didn't make sense to them. Why were they being targeted? The loud speaker came on again.

"WELL I DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL BIANCA THAT'S A GOOD THING RIGHT? OF COURSE IT'S NOT!. IF I KNEW THAT BITCH WAS GONNA JUMP OUT A WINDOW, I WOULD HAVE REPLACED IT WITH PLEXY-GLASS. ANYWAYS, 3 PEOPLE HAVE BEEN KILLED TONIGHT AND 5 OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"Wait, there was 9 of us. That means 1 of us are getting out alive" Eli said.

"THAT IS RIGHT! 1 OF YOU ARE GETTING OUT ALIVE. I WAS THINKING OF JUST SPARING ONE OF YOU. SO HAVE FUN AND DECIDED WHO IS GETTING OUT ALIVE"

The intercom came off and everybody was looking at each other.

1 remaining, Everybody thought.

K.C. was backing away from everybody and knocked into something. It was a candle stick. K.C. picked up the candle stick and ran to Eli hitting him in the back of his head. Eli fell to the floor and started to bleed

"K.C. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" EVERYBODY SCREAMED.

"SOMEBODY IS GETTING OUT HERE ALIVE AND THAT PERSON IS ME!" K.C. screamed as he hit Eli in the back of the head again.

Just then, from a secret compartment in the wall a little nozzle came out. Everybody turned around to see, but K.C. turned around he was facing the nozzle face to face. The nozzle sprayed a gas onto K.C.'s face. K.C. put his hands in his eyes to get it out, but it was only making it worse. Then nozzle squirted again and this time into K.C's mouth. K.C. swallowed. He should have not did that. It was rat poison. K.C. fell to the floor and didn't move. That rat poison must be strong because K.C. was dead.

%5 remaining.

A/N: HOW WAS IT?


	6. KNIFE FRENZY

SOORY FOR THE WAIT!

CHAPTER 6:KNIFE FRENZY

After K.C.'s rat poison situation they decided to NEVER TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN!

"Come on in here!" Eli said shaking.

They walked into the living room again. It looked calm, but nobody was relaxed. They walked around the room and looked up and down as they did.

"It looks safe to me" Jenna said.

That is the most stupidest thing somebody would say in a situation like this.

Adam sat on the couch cautiously looking up….nothing there. Jenna walked around curiously he stopped at the tall bookcase. One book in particular caught her attention. It was a fairy tale book. She used to read them and was excited to see one. She touched it. Nothing happened. Then she pulled it out the bookcase. Suddenly, a shower of knifes came crashing down on Jenna through her skin. She turned around and looked at her friends. They didn't move because they were scared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed.

"Who was that? Was it you Alli?" asked Clare.

"Yea it w-w-was me" Alli stammered.

One single knifes was dangling from the trap door in the ceiling. Jenna looked up and it stabbed her straight in the face. Her body fell lifeless for Jenna was dead.

4 remaining.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGING LIKE THAT. My word thingymajiggy was acting like a bitch. Update tomorrow!


	7. REVEALED

HOWS THE STORY?

CHAPTER 7:REVEALED

Why is this happening to us?, Adam, Eli, Clare, Alli thought.

They were looking at their at their dead friend with more than 20 knifes in her body. Blood pouring out of the deep cuts, already the blood is at the ends of the room. Poor Jenna.

"We need to get out of here now!" Alli said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Eli said.

"But, there is only four of us left. Only one is getting out alive" Clare said.

Just then, the intercom came on again. But, this time the voice wasn't disguised.

"HELLO FOUR SURVIVERS!" The voice said.

"DAVE?" Alli, Adam, Clare, Eli said in disbelief.

"SHOCKING ISNT IT?"

"But, why?" Adam asked confused.

"LIKE I SAID REVENGE!. Alli you broke my heart. I thought you liked me…BUT I WAS WRONG!"

"Then why are we here?" Eli asked

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!"

Dave signed off. Alli, Clare, Eli, and Adam was scared out of their shit. They didn't believe that Dave had the balls to do this. To his friends…..they are next.

"I cant do this…" Alli mumbled.

"We can get out of here alive. All four of us" Adam said.

"NO WE CANT! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Alli screamed.

Alli's head was spinning. If it wasn't for her, They wouldn't be in this bruhaha. She didn't know what to do. There was only one thing to do.

Alli walked to Jenna's dead body and took one knife out of his body.

"Alli, what are you doing?" Clare asked.

Instead of answering, Alli swung the knife into her body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Eli, Clare, and Adam screamed trying to stop her, but it was too late. The knife punsured Alli's heart, making her die instantly.

Alli was dead.

A/N: I ACTUALLY HAD A DREAM ABOUT THIS STORY. It was more intence because it was dream and there was more blood but hey it's a story it wont happen…maybe. R&R please?


	8. 2 FACED LITERALY

A/N: WHO WILL REMAI STATNDING?

CHAPTER 8:2 FACED (LITERALY)

Clare and Adam sunk to the floor. Clare lost her best friend and Adam lost the crush of his life.

"Now what?" Eli said as he was leaning against the wall.

Adam and Clare was looking at Eli with a devilish smile.

"Oh, we, to elaborate me and Clare, know exactly what to do" Adam said.

"Oh, ok, cool. Then what?" Eli said getting a little freaked out by the way Adam and Clare was looking at him.

"Me and Clare is getting out alive" said Adam picking up a knife that was used to kill Jenna.

Oh shit…

Adam threw the knife at Eli, but Eli dodge it and the knife when into the wall.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Eli said as he was panting on the floor, holding his heart. He thought that it shattered into a million pieces.

'Im sorry' Clare mouthed as she threw a knife at Eli, but it missed him.

Eli got up and picked up a knife. He threw the knife at Adam, but it accidently hit Clare instead.

The knife hit Clare so hard in the head, it went right through her skull on brain making her die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Eli screamed as he ran up to Clare dead side.

Eli wasn't paying attention and Adam came behind him and stabbed Eli in the back. The knife punsured his

Aorta, losing a lot of blod.

Eli and Clare was dead.

1 remaining

A/N: OMG I THINK YOU DID NOT SEE THAT COMING DID YA


	9. FACE 2 FACE

A/N:HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER

CHAPTER 9:FACCE 2 FACE

Adam dropped to the floor. H didn't believe what he had done. He killed his best friends.

There was a clapping in the distance. It gotten louder. Then, Dave came out of the shadows clapping.

"Congradulations Adam! You are the only person left. That means you win!" Dave said with sarcasm.

"How could you do this?" Adam said.

"Easy! Just can!. But, there is one detail I forgot to tell you"

"What?"

"YOU DIE!"

Dave took out a gun from his pocket and shot at Adam, but he ducked and the bullet missed him .He started to run away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Dave yelled.

Dave started to run after Adam, but tripped over Eli's body making the gun fall out of his hands and onto Adam's feet.

THANK YOU ELI!

Adam picked up the gun and pointed it to Dave's head.

"Sorry Dave" Adam said as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Dave's head, making blood pour out from the hole.

Finally. Dave was dead.


	10. GULITY

CHAPTER 10:GULT IS A BITCH

Adam dropped the gun to the floor and started to bawl his eyes out. His friends were gone, he killed 2 people, and he felt alone.

His head was hurting. His vision was blurring. He didn't know what to do. He got the gun from the floor from where he dropped it. He pointed the gun to his head. He started to cry silently as he started to pull, the trigger. The house was ulimated with a big BANG!

Adam fell to the side as he took his own life.

Adam was dead.

0 remaining.

A/N:THIS ISNT THE END OF THE STORY. ONE MORE CHAPTER COMING TOMMOROW!


	11. THE GHOST

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! AW MAN!

CHAPTER 11: THE GHOST

Holly J, Fiona, Declan, Wesley, Owen, Anya , Sav, Chantey, and Conner was hanging (yea I know Conner and Wesley with senior 0.o) out, walking down the street when they saw the abandoned house.

"Hey! Lets go inside that house" Sav said.

"I don't think so. Isn't that called trespassing" Wesley said.(Typical).

"Come on! What could we possibly loose!" Owen said.

All 9 of then ran inside the house, but stopped when they saw the sight in front of them. A whole bunch of bodies were on the floor.

Mark Fitzgerald

Drew Torres

Bianca DeSousa

K.C. Guthrie

Jenna Middleton

Alli Bhandari

Clare Edwards

Eli Goldsworty

Adam Torres

"OMG!" Fiona said.

All of them started to scream and tried to run out the door, but the door slammed shut.

Conner tried to open the door, but it was locked.

When Conner was trying to open the door, something triggered in the doorknob and spheres shot out from every nook and crainie from the room.

The sphere through everybody;s bodies and legs, and head, etc.

Everybody dropped to the floor at the same time. 6 times the blood was on the floor making the living room flood 5 inches.

Holly J. Sinclair

Fiona Coyne

Declan Coyne

Wesley Bentenkamp

Owen Milligan

Anya MacPherson

**Sav Bhandari**

**Chantey Black**

**Conner Deslauriers were all dead.**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" said the ghost of Dave Turner.**

**A/N: YES! STORY 1 COMPLETE! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW IT AND TELL ME I WILL BE VERY HAPPY =) =) =)**


End file.
